The Legend of Zelda The Real Story The WindWaker
by DeadtoSin
Summary: The Legend of Zelda- The Real Story" series adds its next saga, completely skipping Majora's Mask and going straight to the Wind Waker! This story is full of more heart-warming insanity and action! It's just the Prologue now, and it'll be a while until


Prologue  
  
(The camera is soaring through the sky, whizzing through the clouds as the Narrator speaks.)  
  
Narrator: There is a legend... Passed down through the generations. It speaks of an ancient land, long forgotten. In this land, a golden power lay hidden. It brought peace and prosperity to the world. It was said that one who touched this ancient relic would have any wish granted. One day, an evil man, consumed by greed, tried to steal the gold of the gods. When he touched the object of power, however, only a piece of it remained with him. The other two pieces were sent to those who were predestined to have them. In his search for the other two pieces, the evil man wreaked havoc on the land. In their time of need, an unlikely hero appeared to aid the people. Traveling through time itself, a young boy, full of courage, fought the King of Darkness. He was the Hero of Time...  
  
(The camera suddenly drops through the clouds, spinning downward. Lightning flashes, and we see a reddish-orange glow below us. There, floating in a giant moat of lava, are the remains of a great castle. Surrounding the platform is a ring of fire. Suddenly, we hear crashing sounds, as some giant monster approaches. A teenage boy, clothed in green [It's Link, just in case you've been living under a rock lately], ducks behind what used to be a tower and fits an arrow to his bow.  
  
Suddenly, a big, scary, pig/dinosaur/sword-wielding psycho [AKA Ganon, for all those rock-dwellers out there] rushes forward.)  
  
Ganon: GRAAAAWWWRR!!! (Smashes the tower to bits, sending Link flying)  
  
Link: AAAAAAH!!!  
  
Zelda: (Standing on the outside of the ring of fire, looking clean and spotless, as usual.) EEK! Look out, Link!  
  
Link: Gee, ya think! You could've told me that a few seconds ago!  
  
Navi: (Hovering around Link's head.) Link! Watch out!  
  
Link: (Rolls to the side as Ganon's sword comes crashing to the ground.) See? This is why I like the fairy better than you.  
  
Navi: Link! Shoot him you idiot!  
  
Link: (On his back. Uses his magic to activate a Light Arrow. Stretches his bow and aims at Ganon's head.)  
  
(The Evil King turns around to face Link. He finds himself staring into a Light Arrow. The Hero of Time releases the bowstring. The arrow flies straight and true, lodging itself between Ganon's eyes. The supernatural light shines brightly, and freezes Ganon in place.)  
  
Link: (Jumps up and rolls between Ganon's legs. He turns around to face Ganon's rainbow-colored tail.)  
  
Navi: (Flies over to the tail.) Hurry, Link, hit him!  
  
Link: (Draws out the legendary Master Sword and leaps at Ganon's tail. He brings the sword down on it.) Haah!!!  
  
Ganon: (Falls over. He tries to get back up, but then a blast of golden light hits him in the side.) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!  
  
Zelda: (Finishes zapping Ganon with magicky goodness.) Link! I'm using my power to hold him!  
  
Link: Duh.  
  
Zelda: Shutup! I'm supposed to say this. It's in the script!  
  
Link: Well, what if I don't want to do what the script says? The real story takes place hundreds, maybe thousands of years later. We're only in this fic in the Prologue!  
  
Navi: Huh? Nobody told me that! We're still getting paid for this, right? (Yelling) I wanna talk to my contractor! (Flies off to find one of her agents.)  
  
Zelda: We'll get this figured out later! For now, *Ahem* Link! Strike the final blow with the legendary sword!  
  
(The Master Sword glows blue)  
  
Link: Neato! (Turns to face Ganon, then takes a slash at his head. Then another. And another. And another. And yet another.) One more! (Draws his sword back to slash him again)  
  
Zelda: Liiii-iink!!!  
  
Link: Okay, okay. (Stabs Ganon in the face.)  
  
(Everything freezes. Link stares Ganon in the eyes. For the first time, a look of fear stares back at him.)  
  
Link: (Pulls out the sword)  
  
Ganon: RRREEEEEEEEEAAAAK!!!! WRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: Six Sages, now! Banish this evil apparition to the realm from whence his power came!  
  
(Scene: The Chamber of Sages. Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru stand in a circle, holding their hands high above their heads. One by one, they become glowing balls of colored light: Yellow, Green, Red, Blue, Purple, and Orange. They spin around in an intricate pattern, and then suddenly slam together to create a blinding white light. The light expands to create a vacuum of empty space, linking the former Sacred Realm [Now the Evil Realm] with the world. Zelda opens the door to the Realm on the other side, creating another white hole above Ganon's head. Ganon begins to shrink back to normal size as he is sucked up into the Evil Realm.)  
  
Ganon: (Voice changes from the monster to the Gerudo voice) GRRAAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
(The portal closes as the glowing Sages fly out of the portal, turning back to their normal forms on the ground of Hyrule.)  
  
(Scene: The Evil Realm. Ganon appears on the camera, slowly spiraling into the white light of his new prison.)  
  
Ganon: C..U..R..S..E.....Y..O..U......ZELDA!!! C..U..R..S..E.....Y..O..U........SAGES! CURSE YOU.........(Screams at the top of his lungs) LINK!!!!!!!!!!!! Someday, when this seal is broken... That is when I will return... to destroy your descendants!!!!  
  
(The scene fades away into darkness)  
  
Narrator: The Evil King tried to return many times, but always the Hero of Time or one of his descendants was there to stop him. Until one day, destiny decided that when the creature of darkness escaped again, the Hero would not be there to help the people.  
  
In their time of need, the people of that world cried out to the gods for help...  
No one knew what became of that land, but on a certain island, boys that came of age would wear green to honor the legend of that Hero.......  
  
(The camera turns back on to show us a bright blue sky. [Triumphant startup music plays] The camera drops through the air to settle in flight with a flock of seagulls. The camera follows them as they fly lower and lower to skim over the ocean. A wave laps up onto the camera.  
  
The seagulls fly away, but the camera keeps skimming the water. It speeds up, faster and faster. The music reaches a climax, and then suddenly bursts into the Zelda theme.  
  
The WindWaker logo appears over the screen, with a Jacoman52 flourish to them: The Legend of Zelda- The Real Story- The WINDWAKER!!!)  
  
(End Prologue) 


End file.
